


and a do as i do song

by Eisoj5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisoj5/pseuds/Eisoj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony, are you sure you’re ready?” Steve asked, his voice low but carrying easily over the din just beyond the heavy steel doors.</p><p>“First time’s the hardest,” Tony said, squaring his shoulders. “It'll only get easier from here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and a do as i do song

“Tony, are you sure you’re ready?” Steve asked, his voice low but carrying easily over the din just beyond the heavy steel doors.

“First time’s the hardest,” Tony said, squaring his shoulders. “It'll only get easier from here.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You keep telling yourself that.”

“JARVIS, execute protocol Stark-Epsilon,” Tony said. He clapped his hands. “All right, Cap, let’s do this.”

“All yours,” Steve said, grinning, and stepped out of the way.

“Damn right,” Tony said, and threw the doors wide. “Future Avengers! _Assemble!_ ”

*****

_Three months earlier_

“The STARK summer camp,” Tony said, waving a hand to bring up a—for him—very understated presentation. There were still holograms involved, but he wasn’t wearing a suit. Either kind. Behind him, stock photos of happy children building stuff rotated through the projection.

“Science, Technology, Anarchy, and Rock music, for Kids,” he continued, each capitalized blue, glowing, letter floating forward and lighting dramatically in turn as he spoke. Then he looked down at Steve’s frown and folded arms. “What? It couldn’t be ‘Avengers,’ ‘Avenging,’ or whatever, Fury’s got that trademarked to hell and back, and I didn’t want to deal with his army of lawyers.”

“Pepper. He means he didn’t want to make Pepper deal with the army of lawyers,” Rhodey said in an undertone, ostensibly to Sam where they were both perched on bar stools, but loud enough for all to hear. Tony shrugged, not denying it.

“You can’t teach a bunch of kids how to become anarchists,” Steve said, ignoring them.

“Sure I can.”

“You _shouldn’t_ teach a bunch of kids how to become anarchists.”

“Being a teenager is _all about_ anarchy,” Tony said. “’Don’t trust anyone over thirty.’ Anyway, I don’t see you coming up with a better idea for the A?”

“Art,” Steve said, followed milliseconds later by Clint calling out, “Archery.”

Tony pointed at them. “A little on the nose, Barton, but I’ll take it. And, Cap, no modeling nude for the kiddos for life drawing lessons.” He swung around, wrote in the air and the holographic STARK expanded. “S-T-triple-A-R-K,” he said. “Now I sound like I’m catering to senior citizens.” He paused, and glanced at Steve and Bucky on the couch. “Well.”

“We’re _vintage_ ,” Steve said.

“Greatest generation,” Bucky added, mimicking Steve’s tone—and smirk—perfectly.

“K for ’Kids’ is a copout, man,” Sam said, jumping in before the ninety-year-olds could wander too far down memory lane.

Bucky got a gleam in his eye at that, and said something in Russian to Natasha, who was sprawled with her legs over his lap. She gave a half-shrug, half-nod, and went back to playing on her Starkphone.

Tony said, “Nat, are we boring you? Also, _no_ —” not quite fast enough to forestall Bucky saying, with considerable, disturbing relish: “ _Knives_.”

“K is _not_ going to be for knives. This is not Sesame Street for Russian Cold War Assassins.”

“You let Clint have one of the As,” Natasha pointed out. “If anything, archery is  _guaranteed_ lethal. Me and Barnes with knives, that’s basic self-defense.” The corner of her mouth quirked up as she looked around at her teammates, none of whom dared to contradict her.  

“Archery is a time-honored summer camp tradition,” Tony said. “I think. I wouldn’t actually know.”

“You never went to camp?” Sam asked.

Tony frowned at him, swiped at the air and brought up another hologram, this one an internet search window. “I’m rich. I went to boarding school. Every day was a sleep-away,” he said, simultaneously instructing JARVIS to look up ‘knives AND summer camp’ and filter for relevant examples.  

“I never went, either,” Steve volunteered.

“Because you’re a New Yorker?” Nat said.

“Because he was allergic to everything and would have died,” Bucky said, helpfully.

“I don’t _feel_ like my childhood was irrevocably destroyed by not having sing-a-longs or carbonized marshmallows on sticks,” Tony said. “You?” Steve shook his head.

“I got my first pocketknife for a camping trip,” Bucky said. He sounded wistful.

“I’ll have Pepper run it—well, everything, really—through _her_ army of lawyers, find out what kind of liability we’re taking on if lethal weapons are involved,” Tony said, flicking through JARVIS’ search results. “Survivalist camp? 'Primitive technology?’” He looked up, another quip prompt on his tongue, and found Steve already rolling his eyes.

“Cap make fire,” Steve said, dryly.

**Author's Note:**

> Original summer camp idea from [amoresophisticatedkrackel](http://amoresophisticatedkrackel.tumblr.com/post/144582385367/listen-rhodey-ive-been-thinking-oh-god), and the first version of the STARK acronym from [copperbadge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). Thanks for letting me play with your ideas!
> 
> I--and my RL partner--both have extensive experience with summer camps. This should be fun. XD
> 
> (Taking suggestions for camp attendees other than those proposed in the OP!)


End file.
